the ultimate quest
by yingyanggirl
Summary: li comes to readington looking for a bride. when he finds her...well you'll see.
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is yingyanggirl here. This is my first fic ever! I'm going to use the dubbed names in all of my fics, cause they are all I know. Secondly Li comes to Reddington after the cards are transformed. Lastly flames are welcome. Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Cardcaptors, (but I can dream can't I). Summary: Li comes to Reddington to search for a bride. When he does find her. well you'll see. (Oh! And by the way this entire fic is in Li's point of view).  
  
the ultimate quest  
chapter 1-the announcement  
  
"Master Li"! My butler Wei called. "Yes Wei". I asked. "Your mother requests your presence in the library". He replied "Tank you Wei". "Your most welcome master Li" As I walked to the library I wondered what my mother wanted to see me about. I reached the library and I saw my mother, Yelan waiting for me. "Li sit down". She said in a serious tone I sat down and she spoke up. "Li you're 16 now and it's time to find a wife". "But mother I don't like." "Not here"! She snapped, and then she continued. "I will send you someplace else to find a wife". "But where". "Reddington, Japan". She answered. "As you wish mother". I answer nervously. "Start packing now, you're flight leaves tomorrow morning". With that I left to start packing. After a few minutes I was done and then I laid down on my bed thinking. I don't think I'll ever find a wife, I thought. After a few more hours of thinking I went to sleep. The next morning. "Good-bye Li, and good luck". My mother said. "Bring home a sweet one". Said my oldest sister, Fuutie. "Don't forget a beautiful one". Said my second oldest sister, Sheifa. "Make sure it's a kind-hearted one". Said my second youngest sister, Fenren. "It also just has to be a cheerful one". Said my youngest sister, Feimei. I bid my good-byes and boarded, little do I know the quest for love had only just begun.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
So what did you think? Like I said before flames are welcome. 


	2. the faithful day

Konnichiwa minna-san this is the second chapter of the ultimate quest. I got just one thing to say.I WANT REVIEWS!! Disclaimer: already said in first chapter and I'm not going to say it again.  
the ultimate quest  
chapter 2-the faithful day  
  
I had to get up extra early today because I was to go to Reddington high to be enrolled. I got there without a hitch. When I got there I was given all my supplies and sent to stand outside my homeroom until I was called. When I was finally called in I looked around the room my eyes saw the most enchanting girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She had honey-coloured hair, a very sweet and innocent looking face and the most beautiful emerald- green eyes that I can tell has cheerfulness, joy and happiness. The teacher said I was to sit behind a girl named Sakura Avalon and her to raise her hand. With luck the emerald-eyed goddess was the one to raise her hand. I sat down behind the enchantress. When the bell rang for class I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see the girl, however again luck was on my side it was that we both had all the same classes! When the bell rang for lunch, I nearly passed out when she asked me to join her and her friends. I couldn't resist that sweet face so I said yes. We arrived at a table with 4 girls and 2 boys waiting for us. The goddess introduced herself as Sakura. If I wasn't mistaken her name means cherry blossom in Japanese, a perfect name for a perfect girl. She introduced the girls at the table as Madison, Nikki, Chelsea and Rita and the boys were Zachary and Eli. We all got to know each other very well during lunchtime, I really wanted to know everything about Sakura, but I noticed that Eli was making moves on my Sakura! Also I felt magical auras from both Sakura and Eli, which meant that they both knew magic.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Finally chapter 2 is done. I know Li is being a little OOC but this is my fic. Reviews people!!! 


	3. the confession

Konnichiwa minna-san here's chapter 3 for those who were eager to see it. Disclaimer: What did I say in chapter 2?  
  
the ultimate quest  
chapter 3-the confession  
  
I hardly paid attention in the rest of my classes because for every one of them I sat behind the angel and just stared at the back of her head thinking ¨man she's cute¨ over and over again. Oh man! I've fallen in love (mother would be happy about this), however there are 3 problems, #1-I've only known her for one day! , #2-would she give her love in return. , and #3-if she does love me in return when will be the right time to ask her to marry me? Wait! I'm already thinking of marrying Sakura! Then I must be in love with her more then I realize. Finally the bell rang to go home, unexpectantly Sakura asked me to meet her behind the school, I agreed. When we met. ¨Li¨. She asked. ¨Yes, Sakura¨. ¨I wanted to tell you that I know about the Clow Cards and that you're descended from Clow Reed¨. ¨How did you know¨ I ask. ¨It's because I can sense it in you're aura because I'm the card mistress. I also know you can sense mine¨. ¨So you're the card mistress¨? ¨Yes, but I want us to be friends¨. ¨O.k., but why do I sense magic from Eli¨? ¨Believe it or not it's because that Eli is actually Clow Reeds reincarnation¨. ¨What¨?! I said in disbelief. ¨Actually I was also thinking of introducing you to Keroberous and Yue¨. ¨The guardians¨? ¨Yes, but first I have to ask them first. Not to mention where and when¨. ¨I think we should get going¨. ¨You're right, see you tomorrow, Li¨. ¨See ya, Sakura¨. (In my thoughts) My love.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3 is done!!! I should have mentioned this earlier, but Meilin doesn't exist in this fic or any other ones that I will have. Want to know why? IT'S BECAUSE I HATE MEILINS GUTS, SHES A HAZARD TO THEIR RELATIONSHIP. Gomen nasai to Meilin fans but she's sooooooooooo mean to Sakura and ^shivers^ clings on to Li like he's a prize to be won. The bottom line is I HATE HER! 


End file.
